Troy's Daily Blog
by huggablemeeee
Summary: Read Troy's blog. He writes about life, his friends, his family, and Gabriella Montez. When she finally let's him in 'the game',can he convince her to stop her slut life? NEW SUMMARY! Troyella, all the way, baby. R & R
1. Chapter 1

Troy's Daily Blog

**Troy's Daily Blog**

Monday 5/5/08 (A/N: No, I didn't make it up. That's the date here in the Philippines. Right here, right now.)

Hello, hello, hello. This is Troy right here, right now. So, yeah my name is Troy. But I won't tell you my surname. No, I'm not a geek. I'm a normal boy in high school. This high school usually sucks. But not now, because everything is going smoothly. And when I say smoothly I mean, I have a perfect girlfriend, great grades, I'm in a club, and I go to parties often. No, I'm not bragging. Don't you dare say- or rather comment- "Why do we care?!" I'm just sharing. And no, I'm not gay either. I just want to get away sometimes, you know? I mean its school. School is not good man, _not good_. Ok, so a few sentences before I said school was good. So I _lied_. Big whoop. Boys can lie, can't they? My girlfriend is just so… Urgh! Suckish, ya know? She won't stop breathing down my fucking neck. And I mean NON-STOP. She clings on to my arm whenever she sees me, she kisses my nose, I mean who the fuck does that?! I'm glad she's not right beside me right now. Hehe. WEE! Ok, I don't mean to sound like a little kid that just got a new toy but, WEE! That girl, Gabriella Montez winked at me today. Yes, today. HOORAY! The dudes think I'm the catch of the week. Which means I'll have to break up with 'Karen'. Grr… I hate break ups. They suck. Grrrr… NOOOO!! I HAVE GONE HYPER! Damn Dylan. Making me give up to the power of those sweets… Oh those delectable, delicious, and DELIGHTFUL sweets… Mmm… Hersheys… Yum… Godammit Troy. You're a man, a half-man, going to college in 2 years. God. Gotta break up with Karen. Yes break up with her. Perfect plan. Beautiful. Like that amazingly hot Gabriella Montez… Oh God I think I'm drooling… NOOOOO!! Troy you will not, I repeat, _not_, go hyper. God I should get to Dylan and scold him for making me eat sweets. But it is good to have some candy once in a while, you know? No… Not once in a while… At least every 2 hours so you stay awake. Hehe… Me and my theories. I like that word. It makes me sound smart. Hehe… And now… I WILL LOG OFF. Goodbye. Teehee. I sound like a girl. Bye. Have to go…

(STOP.)

**Here we have another M-rated story. :) But still… Read it because you want to… Not because you're some pervert that likes M-rated stories… I'm not saying that you are, though. ;) Dylan is his brother. For you to see M-rated chapters, I'll put up clues about passwords. Hehe. You're going to have to tell me by PM-ing me or reviewing. Yep, like a puzzle. Sort of cool, right? Anyways, you won't see some in quite a few chapters. And I've gone back to making Zanessa Stories, so I won't post up that much. Every other day, I guess. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Troy's Daily Blog

Troy's Daily Blog

Tuesday 5/6/08

Yo, blog! Haha. Well anywhoo. I broke up with Karen. She took it pretty well. Maybe she was cheating on me..? Maybe. Come here Gabriella, I'm all for you! Heh. Gabriella flirted with me today. It was cool. Made me hard though. Had to watch porn. Yeah. Can't believe I'm saying this—typing rather. Gabriella's cool but slutty. She's really sweet though. I know she is. I just had this weird kind of feeling when I'm around her. I must be getting horny, right? (A/N: Okay, you probably know the feeling is called LOVE right?) Mmph. I'm speechless today. In the bad way, not the "I just saw Gabriella stripping" or whatever. God, men are so perverted these days.

Oh shit. I forgot to tell you! Gabriella flirted with me, right? Well… After school we sorta ran into each other. Yeah. Gabriella went all flirty. Again. I like it. "Hey hotstuff." With a flirty smile. Hottttttt. "Yo, sexy." I would reply. Hehehe. Okay. She said she wasn't doing anything. So she asked what I was doing. "Nothing." Then she just randomly started to make out with me. Then she started grinding. I had to moan. Loud. God, that was hot. Then she sorta _slowly _started rubbing my "thing". Ehh. She asked for my address. I gave it to her. I told her my parents and Dylan was going to my uncle's wedding on Saturday. We sorta have a bad history. Yeah… I set his carpet on fire. Sorry, unk!

Weehee. Have you dudes met my friends? No? Hmm. Okay. Meet them.

Meet Chad. The idiot. The one who supplies the laughter to our group.

Meet Zeke. The chef. He makes awesome pastries. Chocolate chip cookies with walnuts. Yum, Zeke!

Meet Sharpay. Hey Sharpay. Your typical blondie. Actually, she was born as a brunette. She seemed more of a blonde girl so Jason said "Why don't you dye your hair blonde, Shar?"

Meet Jason. Another Idiot. Ha. He's just an idiot because he reacts slow. Sorry, Jay.

Meet Taylor. The smarticle. Hey Tay. Hehehe. Rhymed. She knows lots of stuff, and she usually tutors me. For Algebra. Science. Yeah, almost _all_ of the subjects. But not gym, that's my turf.

Last but not the least, Duckie. We don't know his real name. He's a real mysterious person, but he's really cheerful. He helps us with our problems. He's a cool dude.

Hooray, now you know the East High Cool Crowd. Yesh, I'm cool. Since yesterday. Okay, no. Since the day I was born. Ha. Conceited is me. Ngehehehe. I'm the East High basketball captain, OKAY?! No more lies. Thar. Happy?

Boy is this a long blog. Haha.

So. What's up ya'll? I'd like to hear your opinion about my boring, suckish, horrible, and perverted life. Do you like it? Do you think it's boring? Do you hate it? Well then, go shoot yourself in the foot. You just wasted time reading my blog. Go. SHOOT YOURSELF IN THE FOOT!

A/N: Hooray! Chapter 2 is longer. :D Well, since I turned lazy. I don't wanna make passwords and shit. :) Yeah, I'm really lazy. Since I'm here in the province. And my iPod is charging… I got nothing to do. So yeah, I'm writing chapters for this story, and We Can't Do This ONLY. I'm thinking of deleting my other stories. Except for The Night Mare That Brought Them Together. I know it's a lame title. So sue me. I'm just a kid. :P Adios ninas & ninos. :D:D:D:D:D:D. TOO CUTE SMILIES! If you use Tahoma. :P


End file.
